Ring around the rosy
by Plowing
Summary: Une peur, une angoisse, une mystérieuse petite fille... Personnage et histoire inventée pour un concours/Inspiré d'une légende/Pas de limitation d'age.


_**R**__ing around the Rosy.  
_(à écouté quand le symbole ''*'' apparaîtra, jusqu'à la fin de votre lecture. : watch?v=q_ZGmlMSK48 )

Cette histoire commence le premier jour des vacances d'été, nous sommes en 2003. Il fait beau, nous sommes dans la belle ville de Louisville, dans l'état du Kentucky. Cette histoire, c'est la mienne. Celle de Joshua Casta, 14 ans, un jeune gosse pas riche, mais pas pauvre, avec pas énormément d'amis, mais suffisamment pour s'amuser, et avec une famille brisée. Je vivais avec ma mère Esperensa Casta, elle était d'origine Brésilienne, et avait décidé de déménagée ici, à Louisville, il y a près d'un mois. Mais ce n'est pas très intéressant.

Pour le moment, mes vacances étaient destinées à être vécus dans mon lit. Pas très original me direz-vous. Mais il faut dire que tout les autres sont partis près de Miami, ou encore dans la capitale, Washington. Moi, je restais avec ma mère dans nôtre petite maison. Mais ma tranquillité fut bien vite une tranquillité éphémère. Ma mère entra dans ma chambre :  
''- Joshua, je veux que tu sortes un peu. Il fait 34°c, et je suis sure qu'il y a des enfants prés à s'amusé avec un beau jeune homme comme toi.  
- Mais maman... !  
- Pas de mais. Je veux que tu sortes, et que tu trouves des amis. Allez, zou !''  
N'éyans pas le choix, je lâchais ma manette de jeu, et sorti dans la rue. Elle ne m'avait jamais parue aussi grande. Et surtout, jamais elle ne m'avait parue aussi vide. Je marchais, m'amusant à tenir en équilibre sur le rebord du trottoir. Je n'avais jamais vraiment visité Louisville. Je m'aventurai donc vers l'inconnu si je puis dire. Prés du vieux Sanatorium de Waverly Hills, je croise une jeune fille. Elle devait avoir 12 ans tout au plus, une chevelure blonde, ondulée, une robe blanche, et un air faible. Elle chantait une curieuse chanson : ''Ring around the Rosy, Pocket full of Posy, Ashes, Ashes, We all Fall Down''. Je n'y prêta pas attention, et continua ma route. Je ne trouvais pas une personne dans la rue, alors je reparti chez moi. Toute la soirée ce passé très bien. Mais quand je me retrouvais seul, dans ma chambre plongée d'obscurité, je me mis à tremblé. Et sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment... Je me mis à chanté cette curieuse comptine (*) : ''Ring around the Rosy, Pocket full of Posy, Ashes, Ashes, We all fall Down.''

La nuit me paraissait longue. Mais je réussissais à m'endormir. Le lendemain, ma mère me poussa de nouveau à sortir dans la rue. Je m'exécuta, et sortie. De nouveau devant le vieux Sanatorium, la jeune fille ! Elle chantait encore et toujours sa comptine. Mais cette fois ci, je décidais de lui parlé.

''- Euh... Salut !

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Eumh... Pourquoi tu chantes ça ?  
- … Ring around the Rosy...''  
Elle m'effrayait. Et je préférais partir. Je rentrais donc chez moi. Pendant plusieurs jours, je passais devant le Sanatorium, et toujours la petite fille qui chantait... Je commençais à avoir peur. Arrivé au début du mois d'Août, et donc au milieu de mes vacances, je décidais de demandé à ma mère quelques explications.  
''- Maman, à quoi il servait le Sanatorium en bas de la rue ?  
- Oh... Et bien, c'était un hôpital ou les gens atteint de la tuberculose allez se faire soigné. Au début, on croyait que le remède était l'air frais, le soleil, et un endroit calme et reposant. Beaucoup d'enfant ont étaient admis tu sais. C'est un lieu historique.

-Est-ce que... On pourra aller le visité ?  
- Oui, biensur !''  
Ma mère était heureuse de voir que j'aimerais visité un lieu historique. Mais ce qui me préoccupé... C'était pourquoi la petite fille chanté cette comptine, devant cet endroit.  
Pendant le reste du mois d'août, je ne sortais plus. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'avais... peur. Mais pourtant, il ce passé des choses plutôt étranges à la maison. Par exemple, un soir, sans aucune raison, la télé s'alluma seule. Plus inquiétant encore c'était sur une émission qui parlé de la tuberculose. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Un soir, j'entrais dans la salle de bain, et je crus voir la petite fille... Ce même soir, la comptine me revenait en tète et je la chantée. Vers le 23 Août, ma mère m'emmenais visité le Sanatorium. J'étais assez mal à l'aise, mais pourtant, j'y aller tout de même. Quand je voyais la grille du Sanatorium s'ouvrir, je frissonnais. Le guide nous pris en charge, moi et ma mère et nous passions un bon moment à visité les sous sols, ou les corps des pauvres défunts étaient évacués. Mais quand nous arrivions à l'étage des enfants, mon cœur faillis ce stoppé. La sous mes yeux, il y avait une affichette, affichant d'ailleurs le nom de l'occupant de la chambre, l'age, et la photo. C'était elle, la petite fille. J'en étais sur ! Elle se nommé Louisa Carver. Elle avait 12 ans. Et sa date de mort... était de 1911. J'avais peur, je tenais ma mère, je voulais rentré. Mais une force invisible me poussais à suivre la visite. Nous montions sur le toit, ou le guide nous expliqua que les enfants chanté la chanson ''Ring around the Rosy''. Il nous expliqua la traduction : ''Un cercle sur la peau, des fleurs pleins les poches, cendres, cendres, nous tombons tous.''. A ces mots... J'eus un sursaut, et ma mère ce mis à discuté avec le guide. J'avais mal au main, je les regardés et des cercles y était dessinés... J'avais mal, et quand je repris mes esprits... Mon corps était allongé, inondé de sang, sur le trottoir en dessous du toit. Bien sûr, je suis décédé de cette chute. Mais mon âme, elle, à rejoins celles des enfants de Waverly Hills.

Mes vacances d'été furent plus longues que prévues. Elle dureront jusqu'à éternité. Et je les passeraient à chanté cette chanson. Ring around the Rosy...  
D'ailleurs, faites attention. Il se pourrait que cette chanson... Vous pousses à la démence, ou bien, au suicide ?

Histoire inspiré de la légende de Waverly Hill Sanatorium, et de fait réel.  
Créé par Singy


End file.
